Lady Muggle and Lord Wizard
by Darcwidder83
Summary: A muggle and a wizard meet to fulfill an ancient prophecy. Old rivals will unite to get rid of the darkness surounding Wizarding England. Will love be the ultimate destroyer of an ancient evil? Will fueding families will unite to bring the light back. HHr
1. Chapter 1

_**Lady Muggle and the Lord Wizard**_

Chapter 1-

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or anything associated with it. The characters came from a great mind. Only the plot is mine.

So I don't know when I will be able to actually write this story in a regular basis but I want to get it started. This is only the beginning and hopefully soon I'll be able to dedicate my time on it, or at least post the next chapter.

So here is the start of my new Harry and Hermione story…

"_Godric," Rowena Ravenclaw, the smartest witch of her generation, sobs out as she holds her lovers head on her lap. "please Godric, be alright. I cannot loose you as well."_

"_Rowena, my love, you are fine," Godric Griffindor, the bravest wizard of his time, groans out as he looks with clouded eyes at his soul mate's eyes._

"_Yes, I am well love, but you are not. You must get up for me. We need to take you to Helga," Rowena says with a pleading look._

_Godric shakes his head, making his dark, long locks go from side to side._

"_How's Sal," he asks, but gets a sob from the brunette witch. "I cannot believe I…"_

"_It's not your fault. It is his," Rowena says with a fresh river of tears coming out. "He did this to us. All of us. And because of him, I've lost a brother and…"_

"_I lo..ve you, Row,"_

_Rowena leans down to kiss Godric's bleeding mouth in hopes to catch this wonderful man's last breath._

"_I love you too, Ric," she says as she closes his now dead, green eyes. "I love you too."_

Rowena Ravenclaw wakes up from her repetitive nightmare to the sounds of a child's cries. She looks around with blurry eyes at her new home, at least till she is sentence, which is only a few days away now.

It has been seven months since that terrible day in which she lost the love of her life, Godric Griffindor, and her brother, in every way but blood, Salazar Slytherin, and all because of one man's ambition.

Now the four founders where left to two with one about to be either hang or sent out of the wizarding world forever.

Rowena jumps up and goes to the crib that is holding the love product of hers and Godric's love. She wish she had known then so that he would have known he would have a son.

Unfortunately fate was against them, and it was during her time in temporarily exile that she found the truth, and she couldn't be happier for this small gift from the gods.

"Do not worry my loved son. I will make sure I will leave you in good hands. I don't know what my future holds, but yours will be protected. And when the time comes, you will avenge this injustice," she rocks him back and forth as she now holds him tightly in her arms. "You will be safe my little guy. Frances, never forget how much your father and I love you."

With that said Rowena kisses the top of his dark brown hair before laying him down once more as he once again slept.

She then sits on her small cot, pulling her legs up to her chest, before crying for her lost love, brother, son, and self.

Even with her ability to see the future, the future was not clear for her yet.

….

The next day a woman with a dark robe and hood over her head knocks on the door of a cozy secluded house.

"Row?" a feminine voice says from the other side of the door.

"May I come in," the hooded person asks before looking around carefully.

A beautiful red head lets the hooded person inside her home.

Helga Hufflepuff is, was, the youngest of the four founders. She is a tall and slim woman, with very pale skin. She had long red, slightly curly hair, and the deepest set of blue eyes ever seen.

The hooded person removes her hood reveling Helga's long time best friend, and sister in everyway except blood.

Rowena Ravenclaw is beautiful woman, with the brains and power that matches that of any strong wizard. Her dark brown, messy locks was even longer then her best friends, but now was held in a messy bun. Her small, curvy body was the opposite of her best friends.

The thing that pop out the most of her best friend, Helga notes, is the bundle of blankets in her arms.

"Row, you shouldn't be here," Helga says after looking over her sister's body just to make sure her friend was alright. "If they find out…"

"Not necessarily," Rowena states. "it's past midnight on the day that I am suppose to return so I have yet to break any law," she then quickly adds as she sees her friends face. "none the less I will be returning to my inn's room as soon as I am finish here. I need to ask for a favor, Helga. A huge favor that is."

"What is it Rowena? You know that Emanuel and I will help you anyway we can," Helga says while taking a seat on a chair and congering some tea.

"Helga," the brunette says pulling at the bundle of blankets in her arms. "I want you to meet Frances, Frances Godric Ravenclaw-Griffindor."

"Is that…" Helga begins signaling to the pale face, dark brown, messy locks baby.

"Godric's and mine loved child? Yes, yes he is," Rowena says looking down at the baby in her arms. "I just recently had him. I think my exile came as a blessing since no one knows of his existence but you and me. Helga," this time the best friends lock eyes.

"Rowena I don't think that is a good idea," Helga says knowing where her friends train of thoughts are heading.

"I have no other choice," the older woman whimpers out. "We have an out of control governor, and he is all bent over in destroying us. You know what happened to Sal and Ric, Helga. We both know what that… that… man is capable of."

"But Rowena maybe…"

"Once my love affair with Ric comes out it would only make me seem guilty. Dumbledore knows that, and he is probably using this to poison Ric's and Sal's family. You are the only one of us that is safe here. With us gone you won't hold so much power, so you will be left alone. Safe to live your life."

"But how about if they find you not guilty and you are free once more," Helga says in more of a hopeful tone than anything else.

"We both know that will not happen. They'll either hang me or exile me and my decedents for the rest of eternity," Rowena looks down lovingly at her young son. "I don't want that kind of life for him. He deserves better. He is too important for this world to remove him from it."

Helga looks over to the staircase and then nods to her friend when they lock eyes once more.

"We will do it, Row," the young redhead says taking her best friend's hand. "For the memory of the four founders, we will protect this beautiful child."

"Good, I have something for you then," Rowena starts to fish into her pockets as Helga's husband, Emanuel, joins the two women. "He should not know of what he comes from, not anytime soon anyway, but give him this key when he comes of age, or when you feel the time is right. He will be the keeper of the family once the heirs are once more united they will need this."

"What are you saying, Rowena?" Emanuel asks taking the small baby from her arms.

"We will no longer be in fight, but that man's own descendant will probably bring the destruction of our wizarding world if he is not stopped. Or I think, I am not so sure. I been having weird dreams lately. Well beyond my usual nightmares," she finishes off in a whisper as she looks out the window. "I must go."

They all stand.

"We will take great care of him. He will know he was made out of pure love, and that his parents will always protect him," Helga says. "Though, we will need to change his name. At least his last names."

Rowena lets out a sob before she nods while she fixes her hood and stands in front of her best friend's husband.

"How did it all come down to this?" she asks quietly.

"Destiny," Emanuel answers. "You are destine for other things Rowena Ravenclaw. Your destiny is not yet fulfilled. Once you are finish you will once again join your soul mate in the afterlife. And when your destiny comes up again you will be back on earth."

Rowena looks into the eyes of the wise, older man.

"No wonder my sister married you," she says turning to Helga for a second before turning to the graying man once more. "You are worth your weight in gold, my wise friend."

"That coming from the brightest witch in generation, I'll take as a great compliment."

Rowena gives a slight smile before looking down at her young son.

"I love you. We will soon meet again, young one. Never forget we will be watching over you," she then leans down before running out the door.

"Do not go," is the last whisper words Helga hears from her best friend, her older sister.

Rowena Ravenclaw.

…..

"Rowena Ravenclaw, please rise," a man with long red hair says from above her. He continues once she is now standing with her head held up high. "I, Albus Conelius Percival Dumbledor, high governor of London Wizard, headmaster of Hogwarts, declare you guilty of the crimes of using love potions on two married wizards, one Godric Griffindor and Salazar Slytherin, which cause the deaths of two beloved young wizards in this community. Though Lady Griffindor wishes to see you burnt at the stake, Lady Slythering has gone against this notion and I have agreed with the latter witch. So as sentence for your heinous crimes," at his choice of words Rowena narrows her eyes at the manipulative, power hungry wizard. "I sentence you to a lifetime of exile. No descendants of yours would ever be truly welcome to our world, keep that in mind my lady, and if for some reasons some do, they will be very carefully watched since we will not want a repeat of your crimes. Now go, you ungrateful witch, and bare with you and your sons and daughters the pain you have brought to our community."

As soon as the iron cuffs around her wrist are remove Rowena Ravenclaw turns on her heel and starts to walk away from the town she has spent most of her life in. She stops in front of a woman with an important message to convey to her before parting.

"He wanted you to know he loved you, and he will be waiting for you in the other side," Rowena says to blond, young witch. "He only wished that he would have told you in person. Take care of his children, please. I am very sorry for my brother's death, my lady. And I will cry for his as well as the loss of my love."

With one last bow to Lady Slitherin, Rowena Ravenclaw leaves the wizarding community she once loved, and would have died for, so much.

But they have taken so much from her now, and she will one day have her revenge.

In this life or the next.

As a wall starts to build around the town name Diagon, yes it will one day be only an alley, and yes it that wall will become the Leaky Cauldron, a well known seer begins to tell a prophecy that will come true in about one thousands years, more or less, with the new heirs of the founders.

Their reincarnated selves.

'**When the heirs return, the darkness will soon subside. The one in exile will once more return claiming forth her fortune, love, and family. With her will come a twister of some sort, and the manipulative, old man will be taken down by the glowing five. Those who once hated each other will find each other and once again become the witches and wizards they were meant to be.**

**Watch out for darkness is soon to come as the shining witch leaves our mists only to return many moons from now.'**

Okay I hope the prophecy is not so confusing. This is a Harry and Hermione story. So from the here on out it will be the characters we know and love the best.

Review please, and like I said hopefully it wont take me to long to start updating this regularly. I just need to get some stories out of the way first. So hopefully a month or so.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2-

Wow, because of all the hits, reviews, adds to fav and story alert lists I decided to add another chapter. It is only a small teaser, but like I said I have some other stories I want to move forward on or finish.

Do review please, and enjoy this.

"Hermione," a elegant, slim figured woman with long black hair and big blue eyes screams out. "Hermione?"

"What is going on," a handsome man with brown wavy hair and big brown eyes asks the woman. "What is wrong, Jane?"

"I'll tell you what is wrong," the beautiful woman says turning to her husband, Edward. "I told you I had a bad feeling about this, but no, you and Hermione kept insisting for us to go out to the park today," Edward Daniel Granger, third in line to become the next lord Granger, barely lets a stutter out before his beautiful, intuitive wife continues on her rampage. "Now I can't find Hermione," Jane finishes before looking around the crowded park.

"What do you mean you can't find her," the man turns to his wife, worry etch on the lines of his face.

"It means she is gone," the woman almost screams out. "She was in the swings just a moment ago and after I blinked she disappear."

"Jane…" Edward begins.

"She is gone, Edward," the tall woman exclaims to her husband.

"Hush," Edward says taking his wife's hand. "Come on. I think we will find her soon."

….

"You've only had him for an hour and a half and you already lost him," Lord James Potter lowly hisses out as he 'patiently' talks to his young son's nanny.

"I am telling you, Lord and Lady Potter, we just stopped here to get some lemonade and when I turned around a minute later he was gone," the young woman stutters out afraid of what the powerful wizard would do to her.

"You are fired," he says angrily. "And I swear to Merlin, if anything happens to my son I would have your head in a silver platter."

"James," the beautiful, tall red head says putting a comforting hand on her husband's shoulder. James Potter turns to look into the worried, emerald eyes of his wife. "We don't have time for this, James. Do you still have the charms on him?"

To the surprise of the frighten nanny she sees her ex employer smack his forehead before carefully pulling out his wand.

….

"Hello," the six year old, bushy haired, buck tooth girl squeaks out as she sees a boy around her age with messy black hair come near her.

Harry James Potter suddenly looks up at the sound of a girl talking to him. The first thing that Hermione Jane Granger notices is his brilliant green eyes which look into her brilliant, big, brown ones.

"Hi," Harry answers shyly before turning away from her eyes, which were making his cheeks get hot.

"Wanna play," the girl asks suddenly.

Harry once more looks into her eyes before nodding with much enthusiasm.

"Tag, your it," Hermione says tapping him hard in the shoulder before running off into the wooded area of the park she had been playing around moments earlier.

Harry just shrugs, somehow knowing this was what he was feeling, this was the reason that made him to leave his nanny behind without notice. And without a second thought, the five year ran after the young girl.

….

"James, we've been at this for a long while. What is going on?" Lily Potter says turning to her husband.

"He seems to be moving around a lot, but he is here, dear. He is somewhere here in this forest," James answers with a little bit of doubt.

…

After a few hours of running around the forest Harry and Hermione sit Indian style facing each other.

"So what's your name," Hermione asks after she settles down properly. "I am Hermione, Hermione. Jane. Granger."

"Nice to meet you Her-he- Mi. I am Hawry," the boy with the messy hair answers extending his hand to her.

Hermione hesitates for a second before she takes his hand in a friendly gesture.

The moment their hands connect a bright light surrounds them scaring the young girl with the two bushy pigtails.

"I think I should go," she says jumping up after quickly letting go of his hand.

"Why," Harry asks jumping up after her.

"I've been away from mum and dad for to long now. They must be wowwied sick, as should your parents," Hermione says as primly as her sudden nerves let her.

"Would I… would we ever," Harry clears his throat as he looks down on the grass. "Would we ever play again, Mi?"

Hermione then doesn't know what happens to her but she kisses him on the cheek before slightly pulling back and whispering to him.

"If it is meant to be," she then pulls all the way up and is face to face with her new friend that seems to be sporting the same blush she feels on her own cheeks.

"I think we will," he says confidently. "Lets seal it."

The girl's eyes grow wide before asking:

"How?"

"With a kiss," Harry answers with a wide, confident smile.

..

James Potter suddenly stops making his wife bump hard into his muscular back.

"What is it," Lily whispers softly.

The wizard just stays quite and starts to hold his wand tightly. When the red head witch sees this she peers around on his left side.

Right in front of them is her five year old son about to kiss a bushy hair girl. Something in the pit of her stomach tells her that it is not a good idea. Her mind is screaming for her, them, to stop this before anything happens. Before it is to late.

..

Just as they are about to seal the deal, Hermione feels a force push her away from this boy she has a pull on. She opens her eyes and finds Harry sprawl on the floor mirroring her own position.

Their wide eyes lock upon each other with a questioning look. It is Harry that stands up first to go and help his new friend up but is stop by an invisible barrier.

"Harry James Potter, get over here this instance," a male's, very commanding voice rings out through the clearing.

Harry turns to find his parents looking at him in anger. He then notices this weird look emanating from his mother's eyes to were his friend is still lying.

"Jane," Lily finally says. Disdain dripping in the single word utter.

"Evans," the tall, dark hair beauty respond the same way as the red head woman. "Been a long time."

"Not long enough though," Lily says. "No wonder that girl reminded me of the worst things in the world."

"Leave my daughter alone," Jane says loudly.

"Oh, is that your daughter," Lily says, turning to her husband when their shoulders bump into each other.

It is at that moment she notices the two men staring intently at each other.

"Granger," James finally says in a calm, curt voice.

"Potter," was the only respond from the other man.

It is at that moment that Lily looks down and sees her son desperately trying to touch the young girl only to be stopped by James' barrier.

"Mi," Harry finally says trying to claw the barrier away.

"What is going on, Hawwy," Hermione says trying to do the same.

"Did you just use magic against my daughter," Edward asks in a raise, angry voice.

"Your daughter was about to kiss my son, spreading her filthy Granger germs on him," James says in anger.

"You…" Edward begins but his wife stops his incoming verbal assault.

"Lets just get Hermione," Jane says holding his arm, signaling to the still struggling six year old.

"Come on, Hermione. Come on, sweetie, it is time to go home," Edward walks over to his daughter, stoops down and tries to get a hold of the little girl. "We have a lot to talk about concerning your actions today, honey."

"No," Hermione says trying to free herself from her father's hold. "I want to stay here with Hawwy."

"Yes, Mi," Harry says trying to get to his friend, but his own father has now come to get him. "I want to stay with 'Mi!"

"Yes I want to be here with, Hawwy," Hermione says throwing herself towards the barrier.

"Mi," Harry screams once more wiggling from his father's arms without any success. "I want to be with 'Mi."

"We have to go now," James growls out to his son. Loosing his patience since he wants to get away from the Grangers as soon as possible.

"Mi"

"Hawwy"

Then there is silence from the kids as they slump in their fathers' arms.

"Lets go," Lily says tucking her wand away before nodding once to her old childhood adversary. "This incident is to be forgotten."

The other three adults nods to each other before going their separate ways.

Okay like I said previously I decided to put this chapter up cause I've had a lot of great reviews. But it will take a while just don't stop reviewing, I might surprise you again.

Anyway I know the parents don't sound like they probably were but there is a rivalry there, if you haven't notice, between the moms and the dads. When they are around everybody else they are the great people we love and know. They just bring the worst in each other.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3-

I wasn't actually going to update this fast but you guys are convincing me with all your wonderful reviews. I just hope you enjoy this chapter too.

Once again, like I've said, this story won't be updated to much but I'll try to at least update once a month. If reviews are high I might try to do it sooner, but I do have other stories I need to update and finish first.

Hermione sits up on her soft bed with a start. One word in her mind:

'Hawwy.'

She puts a hand over her aching chest as she looks around her sunlight room. Her natural reaction to that disheartening dream is an ache in her chest and a feeling of incompleteness in her soul.

"It is just a dream," she whispers to herself, but deep down inside she knows it is not so.

She has a strong feeling that it is a repress memory of her childhood. One that her parents have always ignore or try to pass it off as her imagination. As if it was just nonsense, but she can always see the truth in their eyes.

They are hiding something from her. They have always done so, but unfortunately she doesn't know what that something is.

She gets out of bed and heads towards her own personal bathroom to take a quick, warm shower.

After about fifteen minutes she comes out with a silver brush in hand brushing her long, wild locks. Her dark hair is no longer the bushy mess she sees every night in her dream, but now it is a silky, wild thickness that in most days did as it care. Yet this was something that was uniquely her, and most woman would die to have the same set of hair as her now.

Once her beautiful locks are untangle she turns to her bedside table to see her beautiful version of the of the family's grandfather clock in a minute size only to notice she is running late. Being always on time has always been her biggest priority, and she wasn't going to leave that behind, dream or no dream.

She walks into her walk in closet and puts on a black, knee length flowy skirt with a deep red camisole. She finishes of her look with a black three quarter length jacket and black flats before heading out to her full length mirror.

After she puts on some light make up and finishes off by fluffing her hair to life Hermione waves her hand towards her desk area and the things she needs for her day appear into her arms. Once she adjust her books and handbag she turns to her doorway only to stop dead in her tracks when she sees the elegant woman standing in there.

"I saw that Hermione," her mother says with her stern voice. "What have we told you about practicing magic in this house?"

"I could do it as long as no one sees me doing it," Hermione says looking down at her feet.

"And?" Jane Granger continues.

"Never, ever do it when my grandparents are visiting," Hermione winces as she finishes.

"And where are your grandpa and grandmamma today?"

"Here visiting this weekend for my twenty first birthday," Hermione says staring into her mother's eyes.

Jane lets out a deep breath of exasperation at her only daughter, but Hermione can see her lips twitching as if trying to hide a smile. Or a scowl.

"Come on, sweetie. You need to hurry up and get to breakfast," Jane says walking over to her daughter and putting her arm around the smaller woman. Her beautiful daughter. "That was impressive my daughter," Jane whispers near Hermione's ear making the young woman smile brightly as they head downstairs.

"You think so," Hermione says looking up into her mother's eyes.

"Very impressive, Hermione," Jane says gently squeezing her daughter's shoulder. "The other magical folks that I've seen need a wand and incantation to do the things you do. Just be careful honey. I don't want you getting hurt."

"I will momma," Hermione says kissing her mother's cheek as they reach the dinning room and they take their separate ways. "Good morning grandmamma, grandpa, daddy," Hermione says kissing her family sitting around the dinning table. "How are you guys doing this fine morning?"

"Hello darling," Hermione's grandmother says pulling her favorite granddaughter onto the seat next to her. "We are all still alive," the elderly woman says holding onto the hand of the young beauty beside her. "What kept you from us my precious?"

"Nightmares," Hermione answers with a slight smile as her parents share a worried, knowing look.

"I hope it wasn't to frightful, dear," her grandpa says.

"No, not at all grandpapa. Nothing to worry about anyway," she says giving the aging man a reassuring smile. "I hope you've slept well."

"Fabulous, darling, just wonderful," the white hair man says with a twinkle in his eyes.

"My parents here are exited, Hermione," her father says.

"Yes sweetie," her grandmother says. "I was worried we would not get to see your twenty first birthday so we are feeling bless to be here today."

Hermione leans over and takes her grandparents weather hands into her more youthful ones.

"I am honor to have you here," Hermione says smiling brightly and honestly up to them.

"Mi," Harry says as he opens his eyes and looks up to his room's elegant looking ceiling.

He quickly turns his face towards the large window to the right of his bed and notices that the sun was barely coming out. Its light barely touching the darkness of the previous night.

'I hate that dream,' Harry thinks rubbing his hands over his face, suddenly felling very tired and strangely empty inside.

He gets up, and changing into some designer workout clothing he heads into the gym located on the same wing of his room.

Preparing himself for a long and tiresome workout that always ensues after dreaming about that bushy hair girl in the woods.

….

"How long do you think he has been up," Lily Potter asks her loving husband as they enter their breakfast nook.

"I'd say since probably before dawn. You know how early he wakes up from his 'dream'," Lord James Potter answers his wife before pulling out a chair for her to sit on. "It just continues to puzzle me that he can still vividly remember that afternoon after we obliviate it from his mind."

"Well it is obvious that it happened because we didn't want to overcharge the spell, James. He was just only a boy, and we could have easily harm him if we overcharge that spell," Lily says as she starts to put some fruit into the bowl in front of her.

"So you don't believe in that prophecy people still talk about?" James asks his darling wife for what seems to be the billionth time since the incident concerning the two children a decade and a half ago. "You know the one that says that the founders will come back and take revenge on the wrongdoers."

"Do you," the red headed woman asks raising an eyebrow at her husband. "You know that according to that 'prophecy' it was your ancestor that had a lot to do with that wrong doing."

"I know sweetie," James says taking his wife's hand while looking at her with concern. "But it was rumored that Ravenclaw and Griffindor were soul mates. That they were destine to be together, but were unfortunately separated by a force that was out of their hands. With the way the children acted and the way Harry is after those 'dreams' it just makes me wonder."

"Our son will never, and should never, be associated with those people, James. That… girl is the daughter of Jane Sicamore, and you've heard the stories I've told you about my childhood," Lily says with a hint of anger from remembering her past, yet still present, rival. "I will bet all the money in my vault she is just the same as that woman."

"Lils," James tries to say but it is interrupted by the entrance of their one and only son, Harry James Potter. "Good morning son."

"Good morning father, mum," Harry says kissing his parents cheeks. "How was your night?"

"Well as always honey," Lily says smiling up at her son. "Early morning," she asks noticing his sweaty attire.

"Like always," Harry answers not meeting his parents eyes.

"So what is in the agenda," James asks trying to cut into the awkward silence.

"I am meeting up with Ron and a few friends before heading into practice," Harry answers after he swallows a mouthful of scramble eggs and bacon. "So will you guys be able to make it for this weekends game?"

"I am pretty much swamp at St. Mungos," Lily answers with a frown. "But I'll see if I can work some of my magic."

"Dad," Harry asks looking at his father.

"Nothing short from an emergency will keep me away from that game, son," James says smiling proudly at his famous Quiditch player son.

"Good to know," Harry says glancing down at his watch before standing up. "I am running late. I'll meet you guys for dinner."

With a nod of affirmative from his parents Harry downs his orange juice and runs off to get ready for Quiditch practice.

After a long time saying goodbye to her family Hermione is finally able to get into the family car, driver included, and head to her quaint little bookstore/library.

After graduating from the university, top of her class and ahead of time, Hermione decided to open up her own business. Though she knew that she had the brains to do just about anything she put her mind into, she knew she had to follow her heart.

And her heart lead her to a weather, broken building which she bought and made into something new looking while still keeping its originality. She made this two story, brick building into one of the most famous bookstore/library/coffee place in the outskirts of London. Everyone that has ever stepped into her place always left with a pleasant smile and only good things to say about it to their friends and relatives.

Hermione has been owner and the only one of the employees that work there on a daily basis of "Luna y Sol Café" for the last two years. Unfortunately that means Hermione hasn't taken a vacation in as many years and sometimes the stress of work got to her.

But she will always love working there. She believes that in the end it is all worth it.

And since she always opens she was telling her driver to hurry up since she didn't want to miss any of her daily customers who always were there when the store open. So as soon as the car stops Hermione opens the side door of the car, takes the drivers hand and lifts her body out of the car and into the sunny walkway.

She blinks for a few seconds before bidding the driver goodbye and walking to open up her business' door.

Just across the street stands a handsome man with messy raven hair and emerald green eyes. He stares towards the quaint, brick building and thinks he sees a mass of bushy, brown locks before they disappear into the trees.

"Its something wrong Harry," Harry's tall, red hair companion asks as he notices his friend freezing at the same spot as he always did when they take this route to work.

Ronald 'Ron' Weasley has been best friends to Harry since they were still in diapers. Now they are both famous Quiditch players for the same team, Ron as their keeper and Harry as the seeker. So knowing when something was bothering his best friend was something easy for Ron to figure out no matter how air headed he seems to be at times.

Well most of the time according to a lot of people including his family and Harry, when he is mad though.

They were mates. The best of friends. Brothers, so they knew each other well, or at least Ron hopes so.

"Uh," Harry says eloquently after he has no sight of whatever it is he is looking for. "Did you say something mate?"

"The dream again," Ron asks.

"No… well yeah. I don't really know. It is just that this building seems to have something that draws me in all the time we go by it."

"What do you mean?" Ron asks cocking his head to one side as he gives his friend his full attention.

"I can't really explain it Ron. There seems to be a part of me that is screaming for me to go in there. To find whatever it is I am suppose to find."

"Then, why don't you do just that," Ron says grabbing his friend's arm and pulling him to the edge of the street. "Come on."

"What? Now?" Harry asks with wide eyes.

"Yeah, why not," Ron asks stopping and turning to face his mate. "What do you have to loose?"

"I can't go in right now, Ron. Besides we don't know what we'll find in there, or why I have some sort of magnetic pull towards it."

"And we won't find out till we go," Ron says putting his hands on his hips in annoyance. "So I say we go in and check it out."

After staring at his mate for a few silent seconds Harry decides to check on his wristwatch. He cringes at the time he sees.

"No time mate," Harry says showing his best friend the time. "We gotta go now."

"You're lucky that we are running late, mate. If not I would have drag your sorry ass, even if your kicking and screaming, across the street and into that building."

"Yeah, yeah," Harry answers dismissing his mates empty threats. "Lets just go."

And after checking around and making sure that there was no one around both Harry and Ron disappear with twin pops.

What they didn't notice is the angelic, surprise face of a muggle looking through her quaint shop's window.

….

"James," Lily says entering her husbands office in the Ministry of Magic building, the auror division. "I think that it is time to discuss Harry's future."

So what do you guys think?

Leave reviews please. I hope it wasn't to confusing too. Till next time.

Also I do have three other Hhr stories out there if you want to check it out.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4-

Sorry for the long wait, but here I am with the next chapter. The good news is that since the last time I updated I have finish another one of my old stories and I am closer to finishing a third. The thing is I just need to update when I can.

Enjoy and review please. Till next time.

As Draco Malfoy briskly walks through the streets of London, his mind goes back to what he is going to do once he gets to his destination. This doing is something that has not only been consuming all his life but that of his whole family's lineage.

He doesn't mind his place in society. He loves it really. The only problem is he is doing something behind his best friend's back, and he hates doing that with a passion.

But it is for the better good, he reminds himself as he continues to his destination.

"_It is our duty to get this stuff together, Draco," his father, once member of the order of the five, tells him once he is ready to go to Hogwarts. "It is our responsibility as Slytherin's heirs to right what it is wrong. I know most wizards don't trust us, but that should not stop us in our quest. Once you'll get to Hogwarts you'll know what to do son. You will find your allies there just like I did throughout my years their."_

"_But how about if I am not sure of someone," Draco asks, still a bit insecure about what he has to do._

"_Don't do anything unless your two hundred percent sure," his beautiful mother says stepping into the room. "Why do you think your father waited till we got married to tell me what he is up to behind close doors?"_

"_I understands," Draco finally says bowing to his very important parents._

"_Remember Draco, this can be your destiny, and if its not, it can be your children's destiny," the tall blond man says._

"_It will be mine," Draco whispers to himself. "I will be the one."_

And that is how his best friend, Harry Potter, didn't know of the secret meetings he and other mutual friends attended behind his back. Draco trust the powerful wizard with his life. The problem is not Harry actually; the problem is Harry's parents, Lord James Potter and Lady Lily Potter.

They are wonderful people, but sometimes they act like they have a stick up their a… But that is not the fault of Harry. But since Harry lives with his parents something might leak out to the nonbelievers and their enemies might find out what they been up too.

All of a suddenly Draco stops feeling something weird as he walks by what looks like a library, bookstore café. He sees a bushy head move around before the beautiful, aristocrat looking woman walks out the door and locks it behind her.

As she takes a step towards an awaiting car she notices the handsome blond standing nearby. She then gives him a small smile before taking the hand of her driver and getting into the elegant, black car.

"I got you now," Draco says with a small smile as he watches the car drive away.

…

The moment Harry gets home from a hard practice he bolts up the stairs to showers before getting ready. He is late for dinner with his parents and he will meet some friends and teammates after for some drinks and snacks.

"Finally we can eat," Lily says once her son takes his regular seat on the dinning table. "Long practice, honey."

"Yeah," Harry says finally relaxing on his seat. "Oliver had us working even after the coach left. He is worst than him I tell ya."

"Hot date, son," James asks once he sees his son smartly dress all in black.

Harry blushes at his parents' intent look. He knows that his parents are anxious for him to settle down, but that is not happening until he finds that girl from his dreams.

At the image of the six year old, Harry shakes his head from side to side. The odd movement makes his parents exchange looks between themselves.

"No," Harry says finally noticing his parents' worry looks. "I am meeting teammates and friends at the Leaky Cauldron."

"So that means Ginny and Cho will be there," James asks giving his son a knowing smile.

"Yeah they are friends/teammates," Harry says slowly not liking the point they are obviously trying to make.

"So," Lily says talking after a moments pause. "I just found out I'll be able to go see you play this weekend. Do you mind if I bring a friend with me?"

Harry looks at his mother a little confusedly. 'Did his mother have a new friend?'

"Umm, sure," he says feeling a bit frighten by his parents smile. "You can bring anyone you want mum."

"Thanks, sweetie," she says reaching to out grab and gently squeeze her son's hand. "You won't regret it."

'Okay,' goes through Harry's mind.

….

"What is going on," Ginerva Molly Weasley says after Draco comes into their special room in the well known pub, not saying a word or sending any kind of gesture to the new generation of The Five Families.

This room is where not only they all hang out with their friends in private, but it is also their secret meeting place for the important people.

The Five Families, or Five Fam Resistanc, is an organization founded by Salazar Slytherin's youngest son, and it has been pass down since. This organization is name after the founding four families, though few from the line of Griffindor have ever joined, and the prophecy child of Ravenclaw and Griffindor though no one, except maybe the wise elders, knew who they truly are.

Every new generation the leader of say group, who just happens to be one of Salazar's descendents, will unite a group of trustworthy people and hopefully head them to right the wrongs in the wizarding community.

Basically they have always been here to help hold back the tyranny of the descendents of Dumbledore, the governor thought to be the reason for the early demised of three of the beloved founders of Hogwarts.

But their main reason of existence is to right the biggest injustice ever done in the history of the wizarding world. Well maybe there has been some bigger ones before and after but this is what fueled their leader.

The Malfoy family believes that they will be the ones that will bring back the Ravenclaw blood line to the magical world. The place it has always belong too.

"Yeah, mate. You look like you've seen a bloody ghost," Ronald Billius Weasley, a tall, handsome, redhead man says coming closer to his friend and studying him for a few seconds. "Are you alright?"

He asks concern now evident in his voice as Draco looks up into the eyes of his other best friend.

"I think so," the blond finally says with a half smile. "I just thought I saw…"

"Saw what," Luna Weasley asks standing up to stand by her redhead husband.

Draco gives her a small smile like he is about to give a big secret before thinking it better. He just hope he wouldn't raise his friends' hopes.

"Never mind," Draco finally says looking at the assemble group. 'Wow we are big group,' Draco thinks before taking his usual seat in the front of the table. "Status report."

His commanding and attention getting voice got everyone ready to start their work.

All in all there are ten members of the resistant: Ron, Luna, Ginny, and Fred and George, all Weasleys, Neville Longbottom, Blaize Zabini, Daphne and Astoria Greengrass, and finally himself. At least these ten are the main players with other smaller groups joining them on occasions or just on side missions.

"Our dear headmaster seems to be up to his old tricks once again," the dark skin, handsome Blaize speaks up first. "With what McGonnogal and Snape is telling me…" the man stops and shivers.

Ginny takes in a deep breath before asking exactly what he is saying.

"Trying to manipulate another strong witch/wizard for his own benefit," Blaize says.

"Bloody hell," Ginny and Ron say as they pound their fists onto the table.

"Just like he tried with Harry," Fred pipes in with a solemn face.

"Whose this years sucker," George says trying to get the others to crack a smile but they only glare at him.

"Surprisingly another muggleborn witch. A first year that seems to have a lot of power and potential," Blaize says.

"They are the most vulnerable," Luna points out making the rest nod. "With them being out in a new world without their parents guide.

"So what is being done about it," Astoria says breaking the ice after a few minutes with the members thinking back on their own experience.

"Both professors are willing to 'guide' her but…" Blaize starts.

"But it is up to that poor child," Daphne finishes for her boyfriend before taking his hand on hers.

"How is he doing in the MoM," Draco says directing his sight to his girlfriend, Astoria Greengrass, who blushes at his intense look. "Slowly taking over, I think, but there might be more people in his side than we believe. Everyone has heard rumors of the 'organization', so I believe that most big players are acting stupid."

"Damn it," Draco says through clench teeth before zoning out of the others' conversation around him.

'If I am right and that woman is who I think it is we are screwed if we can't get an upper hand on this Dumbledore thing. We'll have to protect her from any harm anyway.'

"Hello guys," Harry says as he enters their regular section of the bar. "Am I that late?"

Once Harry enters all talk is over. Everyone turns to him and give him a big and/or guilty smile.

'They are doing it again,' Harry inwardly sighs as he realize that his friends of almost ten years are once again hiding something from him.

"No, we are just always earlier than you," Ginny says giving the handsome wizard, now sitting beside her, a kiss on the cheek. "What took you so long, handsome?"

Harry's cheeks tint red at the words of endearment from his best friends little sister.

"Nothing really," he squeaks out before clearing his voice and once more answering. "Mum and dad just wanted to talk about the game this weekend," he finishes with a role of the eyes.

"How so," Neville asks noticing his dear friends actions.

"It seems mum is bring a 'friend' along."

All boys present begin to laugh at the face Harry makes.

"What is so funny," Daphne asks. "I don't see what is wrong with Lady Potter bringing a friend to watch her son play a sport."

"Honey," Draco says after he stops laughing. "Harry already knows all of his mum's friends."

"So which can only mean one thing," Ron continues.

"And what is that," Ginny says crossing her arms over her chest.

"They are trying to set Harry up," Neville says and everyone except Harry begins to roar with laughter.

This joyous talking soon begins to ease everybody's mind as they talk, drink and mingle while other friends come and go.

….

Hermione smiles to her parents as she bids them goodnight.

She runs up the steps and heads towards her wing of the house. She goes around her room getting ready for bed as her mind goes back to the three men she saw today. Though she saw them at different times of the day she was sure she somehow knew them, or maybe each other.

'Strange,' Hermione thinks as she first thinks of the handsome, blond man that was standing just outside her business when she locked up.

She knows the fact that he was there at that moment she was leaving should freak her out, I mean who knows what the man's intentions really are, but she felt no fear. There was something comforting about him, even if she just had a quick glance at him.

"Damn," she says out loud as her mind goes back to the two men she saw from her shop's window early in the day.

'That dark haired one was handsome,' she thinks remembering him completely. 'I sure did feel incomplete when he disappear, and more importantly, how did they do that… hmmm, I wonder if I can do that too.'

Her mind becomes full of images of that handsome man before she starts to drift of to sleep.

'Hawwy.'

…..

Harry lays down on his bed now in boxers after stripping of his clothes and dropping the articles all over his bedroom's messy floor.

"I can't believe my parents are doing this to me," Harry says out loud as he closes his eyes and places his arm over them.

Harry starts to feel solemn of the thought of moving on from the girl in her dreams. Ever since that 'imaginary' girl came into his life he wanted to share everything with her. That even means his first, true kiss.

'Were are you,' Harry thinks as he looks out his window and stares up at the moon.

Wishing, hoping to find that girl who stole his heart at a tender age.

….

"Father, mother," Draco says entering his dad's study.

"What is going on sweetie," Narcissa says standing up after seeing her son's pensive look. "You look preoccupy. What is in your mind?"

"I am not that sure," the blond, twenty year old says still not really looking at his parents. "I just have a feeling that…"

"What," Lucius says moving around his chair when his son trails off.

"I saw this muggle woman…" Draco trails off again making his mother raise an eyebrow at him, egging her son to continue. "Well I am not sure. I just felt… something about her. Something special."

"Then you must investigate who she is," his father says returning his features to his normal, stoic look. "If she is the one, or someone that can help us find the one…"

"I know," Draco says. "I can't let the opportunity go. I have to get to bed. I got practice in the morning."

With that said Draco turns towards the door with a small wave to his parents, letting them talk among themselves.

Hope you guys liked it. Please review and I might update soon.

Before you guys asks it might take a while for Harry and Hermione to meet, but I might get them to bump into each other or something. I am not sure yet.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5-

Hello once more. Sorry for the wait but at least I have the next chapter up.

Also I notice I got like one review last time, thanks pawsrule, so I was a little sad. Anyway here is the next chapter.

…

"Thanks for coming in last minute, Alfred," Hermione says as she hastily gathers her things to go. "You are a life saver."

"No problem boss," the young man says as he looks at his boss with amusement. "You know I am here to serve you, my lady."

Hermione sends him a death glare before giving her area one last look over.

"Still," she says more calmly. "You and Mel are going to be on your own during rush hour. I wish I can stay to help…"

"But your mum and Lady Granger will have your head in a silver platter if you are not in the dress store in half an hour," Melissa, the café's employee chips in walking over to the boss they all love.

"Yes," Hermione says hanging her head slightly with a fake exasperated sigh. "So you now know what happened to me if I am not back tomorrow on the dot. Don't even bother getting the cops since my family, along with the cops, probably hidden my body well. They've probably even have a way to make it seem I am in the party as well. That way no one will suspect any foul play."

"The joys of lordships," Alfred says with a wistful look. "You can just get away with just about anything."

Hermione and Melissa roll their eyes together.

"I'll see you tomorrow then," both nod in answer.

Before Hermione disappears out the door Melissa, her employee and best friends yells for her to get some lunch before she goes because it will be a long day.

…..

Harry quickly hurries over to the small sub shop a few blocks from the magically hidden arena. He is the last of the players to leave the air, so now he is running late for his lunch short, one hour break.

As he finally steps into the small shop a bushy hair someone rams into his muscular chest making him move slightly before he wraps his arms around the disorientated girl.

"I am sorry," they both say at the same time once they are able to catch their breaths.

As Harry looks down the girl in his arms looks up at him. The first thing he notices is the beautiful, chocolate brown eyes he starts to get lost in.

"Hi," he says breathlessly as he finally takes in her angelic face.

"Hello," Hermione says a little shyly, slightly distracted by his beautiful, emerald eyes. Finally pulling herself away from his muscular chest she looks away trying to hide her blushing cheeks. "I am sorry about that. I am in a bit of a hurry and wasn't noticing where I was going."

"Don't worry," Harry says with a small shrug and a brilliant smile. She looks up at him once more as his voice is very comforting to her. "I should have been more careful but I am also in a hurry."

Hermione nods, but neither move from their spots as they begin a staring context.

"Well," Hermione says awkwardly after several minutes. "I must be off now."

Before Hermione can get too far Harry grabs her arm. The sparks they both feel make them step back from each other, only to have Harry hold on to her hand.

"Wait," Harry finally says. "Do you have a few minutes so we can talk?"

Hermione looks down at her watch and at something behind him.

"I am so sorry I must really go."

"Well, can I at least know your name," he asks with a small plead in his voice.

"Sure," Hermione says giving him a bright smile. "My name is Hermione, Hermione Granger."

"Harry, Harry Potter," he says before kissing the back of her hand. "I hope to see you around."

"I hope to see you soon too," with that Hermione runs off towards the awaiting car. Looking at Harry one more time before the car drives off.

Harry stands there still looking at the spot he last saw that beautiful angel, Hermione. All of a suddenly his wand begins to vibrate in his pocket making him glance down at his wristwatch.

"Shoot," he says stepping out of the sub shop once more. "I am going to be late for practice."

With that in mind he runs off to the way he just came back from.

…..

The next night finds Draco Malfoy running around in his big room getting ready to go a very important ball.

He is happy that they've won the quidditch game but he and his family have bigger matters to attend to tonight.

"Hurry up, son," Narcissa's voice says through his closed bedroom door. "We told you to make sure the game didn't go over time."

"I know mum, but it took longer to end since Harry kept being pummeled by the other seeker every time he got near the snitch."

"Yes, we know son, just hurry up. We are trying to attend the muggle ball unnoticed."

"Yes, mum."

….

"Bored," an older man asks the young woman being celebrated that night.

It is Hermione's twenty first birthday ball. Though she knows how important it is for the one being celebrated to be mingling with the guest shortly after she initiated the dance she left for the solitude of the balcony.

"Of course not grandpapa, I am just enjoying the view," Hermione answers her grandfather's, Lord Granger, question. "How are you feeling?"

"Like I should have talked your grandmother and mother out of this ball since I am too old and sick for this kind of shindigs."

"No you are not," Hermione says putting her arm underneath her grandfather's. "You still have a lot of years left in you granddad."

"Sweetie…" the older man begins.

"I know," Hermione says letting out a defeated sigh as she looks down while entering the ball room.

It is that moment that she notices three elegant, unknown people entering the ballroom. One of them she quickly remembers.

"Who are they," Hermione asks her grandfather.

The older man follows her line of vision before he shrugs in response.

"Only one way to find out," he says dragging the unsure young woman with him.

"Good evening," her grandfather says as they reach the new comers. "Welcome to my granddaughter's birthday celebration. I am Lord Granger. This is my beautiful granddaughter Hermione Granger."

Hermione feels all three's eyes on her as if studying them closely.

"It is an honor to have been invited, Lord Granger. I am Lucius Malfoy. My wife Narcissa Malfoy, and this is my son Draco Malfoy."

They all exchange hellos.

"May I have this dance," Draco asks Hermione when a slow song is heard.

"Umm," Hermione hesitates but her grandfather pushes her slightly. "Sure?"

The people around them start to notice the handsome couple heading towards the middle of the dance floor.

The birthday girl, who has not step foot there since she opened the dance with her father, is dress in beautiful, dark blue dress that gracefully flows down to the floor. It elegantly accentuates her very flattering curves, while the color looks beautiful against her pale skin and slightly messy, dark locks. Her makeup is minimal and just so her.

Her dance partner has slick back, almost white, blond hair. He is dress in an elegant, forest green suit with a bit of silver in adequate places. Though the colors seem a little off they just look marvelous on the handsome man.

Everyone admires the way they move around as if they've known each other for a long time, and as the song finishes Draco deeps her down before pulling her straight up and kissing the back of her glove hand.

"It's been a pleasure, my lady," he says walking away from her and heading towards his parents.

"Wait," Hermione says walking quickly towards him. "Do I know you from somewhere?"

She looks deep into his grey-blue eyes.

"I do believe I bumped into you a few days ago," Draco says as he leads her towards the refreshment tables.

"I think you are right," Hermione says taking the offer drink. "Well it was wonderful dancing with you mister Malfoy. I hope we do it again before the night is over."

"I might be able to do that, my lady," Draco says bowing to her. "Just in case I do, do call me Draco or Drake, whichever you prefer."

"Then please call me Hermione," she says giving him a sweet smile.

"Alright, Hermione," Draco says before walking away.

…

Later that night Hermione lies in her bed as her mind goes back to the ball. She would give it to her mother; she did enjoy the ball she so desperately pleaded to not be done.

Yeah there is a reason, someone, that made the party was as amazing as it ended up being.

"Who would have thought a stranger could change things so quickly."

Yes, that reason, someone, was the handsome, blond, young man who arrived at the ball so late. Then her thoughts quickly go back to the day she bumped into that muscular man.

"Draco, Harry," Hermione mumbles to herself as she finally turns off the lights in her room. "Draco or Harry."

'_Harry.'_

…..

Harry rubs his face with his hands as he begins to feel his patience wearing low. He is beyond annoyed at the efforts his parents, and his parents friends, are making to get him to hook up with one of their chosen girls.

'_It's late,_' he thinks tiredly. _'When is this 'friend' of mom's going to go home?'_

After a gruesome game, his mother insisted that they all go out to dinner to 'celebrate a very tiresome game'.

And that was hours ago. But that little chit, had to follow them home for some 'drinks'.

He doesn't like these Cho Chang, who happens to be same one he went to school with. He never has.

Never will.

His tired mind then goes to the thoughts of the girl he bumped into the other day.

'_Now that is a girl I wouldn't mind getting with, marrying and having like ten kids with.'_

'Hermione,' he thinks smiling not knowing that at that moment Cho made some kind of joke and his parents took that smile as an approval of the beautiful Asian girl.

"It is getting late," Harry says standing up before his parents say anything. "And I had a real hard day. I am sorry Cho, but I must insist in leaving towards bed. It was great seeing you again. Take care."

Without waiting for a response Harry leaves for bed where dreams of one Hermione Granger wait for him. With his sudden departure leaving three stun people in the sitting room.

…..

"What did I tell you," Draco says entering the office of his father after changing into his pajamas.

"If Astoria hears of you being so chummy with another girl I'll say that she will hex you into another century," Lady Malfoy says in her stoic voice.

Draco waves his mother's comment off.

"She'll understand," he says with a small shrug. "I'll just send some of her favorite flowers in the morning, but…"

"I think you've found the girl," Lord Malfoy says with a small smile and a shine in his eyes.

"I am not sure," Narcissa says dough fully.

Sure that girl was magical, even she can feel it, but she is not sure she is the girl from the prophesy.

"She reeks Magic, mother," Draco says. "Powerful magic, the kind Harry and I seem to hold."

"So much raw power," Lucius says quietly. "You must get close to her, son. Maybe be friendly. Let her meet your friends."

"Even Harry?"

"Maybe not yet," the older man says tapping the silver snake on top of his cane against his pointy chin. "We don't want to get the Potter's involve yet. Who knows how they'll react to her."

"Alright father."

"I hope you guys are right," Narcissa says as her son leaves them with a goodnight kiss.

"Trust us darling. We are Malfoys, Slytherin's heir. We know what we are doing."

"Goodnight sweetheart."

"I'll be up soon," Lucius says kissing her softly.

No, there will not be any Draco/Hermione in here. I like Draco, sort of, and I like Hermione, but not together. Draco has a girlfriend, and Hermione doesn't but…

Anyhow, please don't forget to review once you are finish reading this chapter. Till next time.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6-

_Sorry for the longest of waits my faithful readers. Unfortunately life has gotten in the way and while I still have something to settle and finish I have started writing my stories once more, just in case you haven't notice. So hopefully this means that I will no longer stop writing for several months at a time, hopefully._

_P.S. I brought back to life another Harry Potter story I started over a year ago. It's mostly base of Draco and OC, but it has hints of Harry and Hermione here and there. So if you like check it out, and review since I am lacking in reviews there._

"Well, good evening my lady," a deep, sexy voice says startling Hermione out of her musings of a dark hair wizard.

"Oh, Draco," Hermione says once she looks up at the intruder very sexy man. "What brings you in today," she looks over at the wall clock that is hanging over the entrance door noticing she had less than ten minutes before closing time and for once her shop in empty other than her and the man standing before her. "I am about to close in just over five minutes."

"That is actually great news," at her confuse look he starts to elaborate his meanings. "I am actually not here for any reading material, though I believe you have just about any book imaginable here. I was actually hoping to escort the beautiful owner of this fine establishment to dinner. I know of this great new restaurant down the street."

"Oh," Hermione says a bit startle at what he just told her. She has admitted that there is just something very sexy and beautiful of the man in front of her, but, unfortunately she doesn't seem to be romantically inclined towards the blond sex god. To be honest she was thinking of the dark head man with wire, round glasses who once again stood for a good ten minutes across the street looking into her building before disappearing quickly after checking what she believes was his wristwatch, though she isn't sure since she can't see that far. "I… I am very flatter Draco, honestly I am. I just don't see you that way," Hermione explains carefully to the man she had a great time not so long ago.

She then gives him a strange look once he starts laughing with mirth at her honesty.

"Well, I have never thought of being rejected by any woman," he says between chuckles. "But fortunate for the both of us I wasn't asking you out for a date."

"Oh," Hermione answers as she is lost for words.

She feels her face start to heat up and decides to start making sure everything was safely put away for closing time.

"Don't feel embarrass Hermione," Draco starts after a few minutes of uneasy silence. "You are a very beautiful, strong, young woman who any man would be lucky to have you date them. Even I would consider myself lucky if you ever set eyes on me. The thing is that I have a girlfriend. One I love with all my heart, and hope to one day have a family with."

Hermione finally looks up at him with a small smile.

"I am glad to hear that you have found someone already mister Malfoy. If only we have all been blessed like that. And since that is the case," she pauses for a second. "I will have to aloud you to take me out then. That is, as long as your girlfriend doesn't come after me afterwards."

"If we get along well enough, I'll introduce you two one day," Draco says walking with her towards the exit.

"And if we don't," Hermione asks before turning to close the door once they are both outside.

"Then there will be no harm in this meeting," Draco says placing her hand under his elbow.

"Alright then, mister Malfoy, I'll have to let my parents know that I will be out for the night," Hermione then pulls out a super slim, state of the art, blood red cell phone.

….

"I fear that our troubles will soon arise," Professor Dumbledore says to his audience.

Albus Dumbledore is the head of the Order of the Phoenix, an organization made by his ancestors once word of the prophecy reach their ears. Several members of old and esteemed families made up part of this organization along with other people of importance or strength or just plain value for him and his greater good. There are the Potters, Blacks, Weasleys among others well known and like families. Also parts of his staff from Hogwarts, though a couple of them he is not sure they should trust much. Aurors and a lot of ministry members.

They were the strong and the powerful. They were the ones that kept the Dumbledore name to the prestige it has always had since the day the four founders were taken out of the picture. Only the weakest one was left unscratched by his ancestor, though why he would never know or understand.

Unfortunately there are a lot more who opposed him, though not that openly. And at least their supposed organization wasn't as powerful or full of members. Families like the Malfoy's, Longbottoms, and Riddles, among some others, were always there to ruin his fun.

"What are you talking about Professor," Molly Weasley says standing up just to be heard and seen.

"There have been rumors of young mister Malfoy spending a lot of time in muggle London. Unfortunately, he disappears before we can even follow him," the old, manipulative man says with a twinkle in his eyes which seems to show deep sorrow for the loss of a good man to the 'dark side'.

"So no one can go follow him around to check," Lily says sadly.

Draco Malfoy is a very good friend of her son, Harry, and she would hate to see the young man follow the wrong side like his parents. They will have to talk to Harry and tell him not to spend too much time with the platinum wizard. Who knows what kind of influence Draco has over Harry.

"No," Dumbledore says shaking his head slowly, as if he feels deep sorrow over the path his ex-student is now following. "There must be some old and dark magic protecting him and whatever it is he is doing."

James takes his wife's hand into his and gives a reassuring squeeze.

"We'll have to talk to our kids," Arthur says after seeing the same face in Molly's as in Lily's.

"Well, what other news do we have tonight," Dumbledore says taking a seat at the head of the table.

…

"So mister Malfoy," Hermione says turning to look at the handsome man walking slowly and with deep concentration behind her. "Was this non date a disaster, or should I not be surprise to see you once more in the future."

"It's hard to say," Draco answers with playful smirk as he raises his head to look into her eyes. "I think you'll have to invite me up to your room so I can be one hundred percent sure."

"Prat," Hermione says hitting him a little bit too hard on his arm before turning once more forward towards her home. "Men and their bleeding hormones," she murmurs to herself making Draco laugh loudly.

"I never took you as one who uses such bulgur language, my lady," Draco says stepping up next to her now.

"Didn't I tell you to stop calling me that," Hermione says bypassing his first comment. "I hate being called that."

"Aren't you the future Lady Granger," Draco says raising an eyebrow towards her.

"I don't know," Hermione answers honestly. "My family has some weird traditions to be honest, and since dad hasn't been called the heir to the lordship of the Granger family we are not sure if I will be Lady of our house."

"That must suck," he says.

She shrugs in answer.

"I don't really care. I am happy with my life. Though I did borrow some money from my grandparents for my business, my little library, café, bookstore has flourished in its own. I have paid them back with interests and all," she says with a proud smile. "They have helped me a lot. I love them so dearly, and I don't know what I'll do without them. At least I have my parents who have been there for me and love me when the day comes."

"You make it sound like your parents don't love you a much as your grandparents."

"It's not that. It's just that… I don't know," she looks over at him. "My parents thought I would do and be anything. I think that they were a little disappointed with my decision of career," by this point she leads the young wizard towards the garden and a stone bench. "They are proud of me, but maybe a little disappointed that I didn't become more than an owner of a small business."

Draco takes her hands in his.

"Maybe you can expand in the future. I've heard nothing but great words and comments about your quaint little shop."

"Maybe… but it is not in my thoughts. I like having that small place. It's unique and all my own."

"Yeah it is," he says giving her a warm, mischievous smile. "But you have yet to tell me how you learn such crude words. Ones I believe are not thought in etiquette school."

"Oh, look at the time," Hermione says looking up towards the now almost completely dark mansion. "I must go."

Draco lets out a low chuckle as they both stand up at the same time.

"I'll talk to you later," Draco says as they reach the oak doors that lead into the mansion's front hall.

Hermione stops to think for a while.

"Absolutely," she says before disappearing inside her house.

"What a woman," Draco says with a playful smile before heading towards his sports car. "She is even more unique than I expected."

…..

"How is young Harry doing," Dumbledore asks the Potters after the order's meeting.

It is after the meeting and only a few loyal members are still there to talk to the headmaster of Hogwarts.

"He is doing well," James says. "His team has been winning most of the games they have."

"Actually we have just seen him play this Saturday," Lord Sirius Orion Black, godfather of Harry James Potter and best friend with both James and Lily, answers with a happy smile. "The whole family was there."

"Yes," Remus says with a wicked smile upon his lips. "And I do believe Lily took a new friend for Harry to play with."

The words use makes Sirius snicker.

"Really," the headmaster says with a raise eyebrow looking towards the proud, blushing parents. "And how did that go," at the quartets questioning look Dumbledore explains his question. "I've seen Harry in Hogwarts and I don't think I ever seen him take interest in any of the girls there. I do remember that they were many incidents where girls just threw themselves at him or he will find a few lying in his bed… not adequately dress let's say. That is why I wonder if he showed some interest in said friend."

"He was friendly," Lily says carefully.

"And then he just said he was tired and left around ten," James finishes.

"What is going on," Lily says deep in thought. "I don't think he is inclining to wizards. I mean he doesn't even seem to pay attention to them either."

"Not that we will have a problem with that," James says a bit hurriedly. "We just want whatever makes him happy. To find the love we have and have a family of his own."

"Unless…" the rest is lost in Lily's mumbled words.

"Unless," Dumbledore pries.

"He is having weird dreams," James says carefully. "According to what he told us a long time ago, it's about a girl and him. We've never met her, so we are pretty sure that neither has him."

"Has he described her," Dumbledore asks trying to get as much information out of the two Potters. "Has he said anything about who she is?"

"No," James answers curtly as he feels that the old man is trying to pride into his mind. "He has no idea what she looks like, or her name," Lily looks at her husband with a surprise look, but understands what he is trying to do.

"Once he started to get older he stops telling us much, sir," Lily says carefully as well. "How can he talk to us about an imaginary friend?"

"Right," Dumbledore says after a while before standing up. "I should go then. It is late and I am needed back in the castle. I'll see you next meeting, if not before. Please do try to bring young Harry next time. I would like to ask him a few questions about his dreams."

"We will try sir," James says with a strain smile.

"That is all I ask," he says bowing to the people there before disappearing with a faint pop.

"That got a bit awkward," Sirius says as Remus nods.

"Jane and Granger's daughter," Remus asks his friends.

"I believe it is," Lily says looking at the werewolf.

"Though we are not sure," James says sadly.

Remus nods before bidding them all goodnight.

…..

The next day Hermione looks outside the window of her shop to see the same solitaire figure across the street. She lets out a heavy sigh before she decides in what she must do today.

"Oh no you are not," Hermione whispers to herself. "I will not let you go that easily today."

**So I hope you guys liked it enough to forgive the tardiness. If I get enough reviews I'll put up the next chapter as I can and believe me you HHr lovers will not be disappointed. **

**Oops, I said too much. Why don't we see if I can get around 10 or more reviews.**

**Anyway, till next time.**


End file.
